User blog:Wolf Mutt 25/IM KATNISS "THE GIRL ON FIRE" AND JABBERJAY25 AND EVALYN
hey guys i made this new account for no reason at all, so all my poems ive written allone that hav been posted on earlier blogs are rite here so injoy re reading or reading these for the first time * * * * * *(my first poem "jordan" my 4th favorite) *'Jordan ' *The name makes every day new, *his smile could make the worst of storms dissipate into nothingness, *and turn the once fearsome and destructive storm *into a beautiful rainbow. * *He is a piano, *that plays a beautiful song in my head, *it's fast, *it's slow, *it's sad at times, *but mainly is happy, * *He is my *mirror, sword, and shield, *with him by my side I could weather and storm, *i know not even the arrows of my enemy's can penetrate the way we feel about each other. * *Jordan *when I hear the name all the *sadness, *anger, *and any fear all went away and was replaced with *happiness, *joy, *and a feeling of safety. * *He is my muse, *I was a blank canvas, *he was the paint that came to me, *alone we were nothing, *but together we made a beautiful portrait. * *His eyes like the deep blue sea, *whenever I am with with him I always get lost in his dark blue eyes, *they seem almost endless. * *When we talk my heart beats like a drum, *I feel like my heart will jump out of my chest , *I fear that one day it will. * *H'e gave me hope, ' *even in the darkest of days, *'the gloomiest of nights, *'''He always finds a way to make it bright, '' *even ''in the depths of my despair he would come to my aid no question asked. * *Every day I would wait for him, *I used wait, *and wait, *and wait for what felt like eternity, *when he wasn’t with me I felt empty, *almost dead inside, *But I just would sit and wait like a loyal dog, *never doubting that he would come back, *never even considering moving around or leaving my spot. * *Jordan, *so many things pop to mind when I hear the name *so many memories, *sad memories, *happy memories, *and every thing in between. *but in the end it all leads to the same thing; *me and him. * *he is my light at the end of the tunnel, *but the inside of the tunnel it’s dark, *so I race towards the light as fast as I can, *knowing that I would soon be reunited with him. * *(poem 2 "darkness within"my 3rd favorite) **Darkness, **'its presence is their, ' **'no matter how fast i run it always seems to catch me,' **'this beast i have always feared i am starting to become,' ** **'my heart turning pitch black,' **'my mind turning with it,' **'all empathy seems to have dissipated,' **'all hope disappears with the light,' ** **'the light flickers on for a moment,' **'just long enough to look into the mirror,' **'just long enough to see that i am face to face with a monster,' **'this beast, ' **'this monster,' **'is me.' ** **'the lights go out yet again,' **'i now realize that i am lost,' **'that the me i was just a month ago;' **'is now 6 feet under.' ** **'the lights come back on,' **'but that beast is still their,' **'but is only dormant,' **'all i cant think of is' **'what brought me hear,' **'what made me this,' **'for even though i may not have claws,' **'fangs,' **'teeth,' **'or red eyes,' **'i am ten times worse than the beast that dose' ** **'so all i can do now is pray' **'pray that the beast that i am wont show' **'or take over my actions' **'but its to late for that' ** **'I have already killed,' **'I have already turned into the beast within,' **'the only thing keeping me from killing this monster named Evalyn ' **'is the thought of Jordan crying over my grave,' **'so i keep living,' **'even though it is not me any more' ** **'like an ghost it comes' **'invisable' **'uncontrolable' **'scary' **'it posses me' ** **it takes over my body as i watch my body get eaten up i wonder **why me? **am i not suposed to live? **am i a mistake? **has god just forgottan about me? **'or has he just stoped caring?' ** **'but their is no reason for asking' **'as i take my final breath i know' **'that this life' **'this story' **'this dream' **'was a waist.' **'so i give in ' **'to the darkness within...' ** **'(poem number 3 "blind" my favorite)' ***I look around, ***'all i saw was darkness,' ***so I had to trust what the people who can see said, *** so i trusted them. *** ***They spoke of princes ***and princesses, ***happy ever afters, ***a land that is free, ***free of hatred , ***a land filled with understanding, ***i hear the things around me but nothing to prove they are real; ***i felt my way through, ***not knowing what lies in front of my face, ***i trust what the others tell me. *** ***For years i lived like this; ***completely blind to what’s around me, ***than it hit me like a train one day, ***i get to finally see ***and what i see isn’t pretty ***nothing like the stories described it, ***it’s poverty struck world with horrid beasts roaming around disguised as people, ***the perfect world i had always heard of was a lie. *** ***The heros, ***the kindness of others, ***the idea that good always wins, was wrong, ***was a lie, ***was a dream thought up by a mad man. *** ***the idea that no sickness is around, ***the idea that everyone has food that everyone has a place to sleep, ***the idea that bad people get what's coming to them, ***the idea that good people will be rewarded, ***is just a dream. *** ***The world i see is filled with parasites; ***Little worms and maggots feeding off of others pain, ***feeding off of others misfortune, ***feeding off of others lives, ***spending all their time trying to be something else, ***masquerading as others like them, ***by dyeing their hair, ***by altering their body surgically, ***by doing drugs, ***by plotting against and hating those who are better than them in some aspects. *** ***These blood thirsty beasts spend their time belittling those better than them ***by hurting them with word , ***by hurting them with their flaws , ***by hurting them with media, ***press, ***news, ***anything they can use, ***witch in my opinion must be ten times worse than death. ***For death is painful for only a few moments; ***This type of torture is painful for years. *** ***These beasts treat love as a game a sport almost, ***like its just something people use for entertainment , ***just another toy, ***just another tool, ***just another pass time. *** ***I have learned that is better to be blind than to have to see the world we live in, ***for this world is filled with unspeakable things. ***Evil is the first thing that pops into mind when i try to summarize this world we live in ***to live in this world is to live in limbo; ***the place between hevan and hell *** ***There are thing that i love of this world ***and they are the only things keeping me here. ***The smile on his face, ***the sound of a piano, ***the love in our hearts, ***the few people i can even consider human, ***the idea that maybe he's the one, ***but i don’t put too much money that he will. ***for the world we live in just seems to always be out for me *** ***In this limbo there are countless monsters horrid things. ***But there are a few; ***a very small amount of people i will consider human, ***those people are very rare; ***they are the people who give, ***nothing like money or toys or any tangible item , ***but they give time, ***love, ***they show compassion, ***they see more than what is in front of their faces, ***they give for the soul purpose that , ***someone will smile, ***someone will get better, ***someone will change for the best, ***someone will have a second chance, ***and they don’t care if they get money or praise out of it , ***but the fact that they helped someone in this limbo. ***'so i continue on hoping that one day 'me and another soul who i can trust ***'can run away form this horrid world and start something new...' *** ***(poem 4 masquerade its my least favorite) ***#'look in the mirror' ***#'what do you see?' ***#'when i look i see a mask,' ***#'a plastic thing,' ***#'a thing with a smile,' ***#'a thing covered in glitter,' ***#'a thing that has been drowned in perfume,' ***#'a thing that is not me,' ***# ***#'i try and try to rip off the mask but it doesn't budge' ***#'it is plastered on with lies,' ***#'with persiflage.' ***#'what have i become,' ***#'and when did i join this Masquerade?' ***(#5 one of my faveorites "Rose") ***#im ruby red, ***#my color bring people in from afar ***#my smell temps even thestrongest of willed ***#i look inosent and harmless ***#i dance in the breeze more eligentaly than any dancer ***#i am prazed for my beauty the world over ***#but be careful ***#for i have thorns ***#so if you try and pick me ***#you'll end up hurt like everyone else. Category:Blog posts